


Wrap Me Up in Quiet Sins

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Confused Aaron, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, doctor!Robert, mechanic!aaron, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Aaron and Robert are both single and desperately in need of hooking up with someone. When they end up falling into bed with each other, it makes them realise what was there all alongorthe friends with benefits AU I couldn't help write





	Wrap Me Up in Quiet Sins

**Author's Note:**

> title from Take Me Back by Sarah Jarosz

Aaron’s drunk. He knows this for two reasons; one, he can’t get his key into the lock on the door to his flat, and two, the ground seems to be moving from side to side, and he can’t seem to make it stop.

A sound behind him makes him pause, forces him to look over his shoulder. 

“You need a hand?” Robert asks. He’s standing in his doorway wearing PJs and a ratty t-shirt and Aaron nods. 

“What’re you doing up?” he manages, tongue heavy in his mouth. Maybe he should have stopped after the fourth beer. Or the fourth shot. 

“Well,” Robert says as he walks over and takes the keys out of Aaron’s hand. “My neighbour insisted on singing while attempting to open his front door.” 

“I was singing?” Aaron asks, racking his brain to remember because - oh. The club. Indie music. “Oh no,” he says, resting his forehead against the door. 

“You might want to move,” Robert says, a small smile on his face as he slips the key into the lock. 

“Right,” Aaron says, but his body isn’t responding. Instead he keeps leaning against his front door, the hard cold wood soothing against his beginning headache. 

Robert sighs. “Come on then,” he says. He slips an arm under Aaron’s, pulls him upright as he gets him through the front door and onto the sofa. 

Aaron is half asleep by the time Robert gets his shoes off, head buried in a pillow arm hanging off the edge, hand resting against his carpet. Somewhere, through the alcohol-induced haze, he hears a ‘goodnight’ before the door closes behind him. 

 

Three knocks on the door pull him out his stupor. 

“Fuck.” His voice is hoarse and his head is pounding. Aaron lifts his head from the pillow and sees a large patch of drool where he was lying - on his sofa? “What the…” he manages.

“Aaron?” Robert’s voice drifts through the door. “Just wanted to check you were alright. Brought a pizza.” 

“Give me a minute, yeah?” Aaron manages. He walks to the kitchen on unsteady legs and splashes water onto his face, washing away the grime and spit from the night’s sleep. He walks over and flips the pillow before making his way to the door. 

“Hiya,” he says upon opening it. The light from the hallway makes him wince. Robert just grins. 

“Rough night?” Robert asks. 

“You have no idea,” Aaron replies. His mind can barely sort through the jumble of memories and large patches of nothing, with no memory past 10 pm. “I don’t even remember getting home.” He launches himself towards the sofa and sits down unceremoniously. This is Robert, after all - his best mate and neighbour. 

“I thought that might be the case,” Robert says with a little too much glee in his voice. Oh no. 

“Why… did you?” Aaron points to the shoes on the floor and the faint memory of Robert resurfaces. Aaron buries his head in his hands. Then Robert starts humming and it makes Aaron even more embarrassed. “Don’t tell me…” 

“I was about to fall asleep when I heard you making your way home, drunk and singing. You tried to open your door for about 10 minutes before I had to come out and help you, for my own sanity.” 

Aaron groans. Brilliant. Not only has Robert helped him home but he also has excellent blackmailing material for any future need. “You didn’t have to,” Aaron mutters. 

“No, but I couldn’t let you stand out there all night.” Robert’s grinning like an idiot, bit smile and teeth showing and eyes crinkling. He get up, walks over to the sink and gets two glasses down from the cupboard. “So, how did last night go?”

Aaron lays back on the sofa as he watches him seamlessly find ice cubes in the freezer. “Rubbish. Went out on the pull and ended up going home alone.”

“Couldn’t find anyone?” Robert asks with a slight hint of incredulity in his voice. 

Aaron sighs. “No one I wanted.” 

Robert sets down the glass in front of him before joining him on the sofa. He looks over, catches Aaron’s eye and gives him a wry smile, mouth askew and glance sympathetic. They share a comfortable silence while Aaron drinks some water, the cold liquid cooling his overheated body. Finally, Robert leans back and rests his feet on the coffee table. “Right,” he says, smiling at Aaron. “Want to watch some old Top Gear episodes and order some pizza?”

Aaron nods, the action making his head pound. Robert claps him on the shoulder. “I’ll never hear the end of this, will I?” 

Robert grins at him, cocky and arrogant. “No, you won’t.” 

Aaron leans back and rests his head on the back of the sofa. He sighs. “Right, Top Gear it is.”

 

Robert’s eating the final slice of pizza when he turns to Aaron, one eyebrow lifted. “How long has it been since Alex now?” 

Aaron shrugs. “Few months…” 

Robert dries his fingers on a tissue and lays back, arm resting on the back of the sofa. “Why don’t we go out on friday. I’ll ring Vic, maybe Adam can come along as well.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes - he doesn’t want pity, and he tells Robert as much. 

“It’s not pity, Aaron. I’m in a bit of a dry spell myself,” Robert admits. This makes Aaron turn around. 

“Alright, fine. Friday, we’ll go out.” 

Robert pats him on the shoulder and they fall back, resting on the sofa while the telly fills the comfortable silence. 

 

The bar was packed, people lining the walls and queueing at the bar. Robert’s wearing a leather jacket and a dotted shirt with jeans, and Aaron’s wearing a black jumper. The beer in Aaron’s hand is cold and Vic’s drinking something orange, and Robert’s standing there with a pint in his hand, looking around the room. 

“So,” Vic says, “which one of you are we finding someone for?” Robert rolls his eyes before nodding towards Aaron. Vic looks at Aaron and smirks. “Wouldn’t have thought it from what you’re wearing.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron counters. 

“Just that you don’t exactly look like you’re dressed to impress,” Robert replies. 

“Like you?” Aaron asks, eyebrow raised and a pang in his chest. Robert does look good, but Aaron doesn’t want to pull off something like that. Robert just flashes him a grin, all arrogance and white teeth. 

“Yeah, like me.”

Vic looks between them and nods. “Right, so the both of you are on the pull.” 

Robert looks around and drinks his pint, eyes still scanning the bar. 

“Looking for someone in particular?” Aaron asks. 

Robert smirks over his beer. “Someone as badly dressed as you so you’ll have a chance.” That earns him a punch on the shoulder. There’s something behind his smile though, Aaron can’t put a finger on it but before he can contemplate it further, Robert points. “What about him?” 

The bloke in question is tall and broad with short dark hair and a striking jaw-line. He’s wearing an unbuttoned shirt over a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and Aaron has to admit, he likes the look of him. 

He walks over and gives it a shot, feeling Robert’s eyes on him as he does so. 

 

Robert finds him at the bar.

“No one?” Robert asks

Aaron shakes his head. The guy had been good looking but had started flirting with someone else about five minutes into their conversation and Aaron had given up. He was off his game, and he had no idea why. “You?”

Robert’s smile faltered slightly. “Apparently he didn’t appreciate me being bisexual.” 

Aaron turned and met Robert’s eye. “You’re kidding!” 

Robert shook his head before leaning against the bar next to Aaron. “Nope… so I walked away, found you. Where’s Vic?”

“She mentioned something about meeting Adam at a party, so she left.” 

Robert nods once. He turns around and smiles at Aaron. “Another drink?” 

They have another, and another, until they are walking towards their block of flats with a slight sway to their gait. 

“This is ridiculous,” Robert says. “We’re both good-looking, how can we be going home alone?”

Aaron shakes his head. “Dunno,” he mutters. “I mean it’s been a while since I tried, guess I’m just out of practice.” 

Robert puts his arm around Aaron’s shoulder, just briefly, in a one-armed hug. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, sure steps on the pavement. As they walk up the stairs to their floor, Robert looks at Aaron, smiles. “Want a beer at mine?” 

“Sure,” Aaron replies. 

Robert’s flat is a bit like walking into a design magazine. Aaron doesn’t want to know how much it all cost but it feels so very Robert - the large kitchen and the comfortable dark blue sofa, the small details that make the place feel like a home. Aaron never had a knack for decorating, but Robert’s flat seems like it has been expertly put together. 

He takes a seat on Robert’s sofa while Robert gets the beers out of the fridge. 

“Who was the last person you…?” Aaron asks, letting the ending of the sentence trail off. 

Robert closes the fridge and walks back to the sofa. “Chrissie,” he says. 

“Fucking hell, that is a while ago.” Aaron sees the way Robert picks at the label on his bottle - of course it isn’t beer from a can - and takes a sip of his own. “What, six months now?” 

Robert sighs. “Yeah, that seems about right.” 

Aaron snorts, making Robert look at him sternly. “Not that I can blame you for ending it, she was a nightmare.” 

Robert chuckles, his shoulders moving slightly under his leather jacket. “She wasn’t all bad…” 

“Oh no, it’s been so long you’re thinking about her with a smile on your face. Have you forgotten all the fights you had?”

Robert rests a hand on his neck. “True, we were rubbish together.” Silence engulfs them and finally Robert sighs. “I just wish I could take the edge off,” he mutters. 

“What, jerking off not enough?” Aaron teases. 

Robert guffaws. “It’s not the same and you know it,” he says, a smile on his face. Their eyes meet and - is it the alcohol or is it something - the air shifts, charges. 

“I could help,” Aaron says, too quickly for a filter. 

“You what?” Robert asks. He emanates surprise, eyebrows lifted and mouth slightly agape. 

“We’re adults, we’re friends…” Aaron’s voice trails off and he gets up. “Forget it.” 

“Wait, are you suggesting we -” Robert says, pointing between them. Aaron looks at him and shrugs, as if this isn’t new, as if this isn’t different. 

“It was stupid,” Aaron admits, a small smile on his face. He sits back down, lifts his beer to his lips. It’s a good beer, deliciously cold. Robert always did have excellent taste. 

“If we did this…” Robert begins. Aaron lifts an eyebrow, looks at him expectantly. “We should probably talk about it first.” 

Aaron moves to face Robert who is sitting with his hands in his lap. “Right,” he manages. 

“Either of us can stop it, at any point in time yeah?” Robert says, and Aaron nods. “This isn’t just because we’ve had a few drinks, is it?” 

Aaron chuckles. “It probably plays a small part but I’m not pissed. Neither of us is taking advantage.”Roberts hands are fidgeting. “Look, it was just an idea.” 

“I just don’t want anything we do to affect our friendship,” Robert admits. 

“We are two men who need some relief and find each other attractive,” Aaron says. “That’s it.” 

“You never said you found me attractive,” Robert quirks and his smile is back, lopsided and cocky.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Come on, I’m not going to boost your ego that easily.” 

Robert falls silent, lifts his beer to his lips and takes a long swig. There’s a tension now, one that has never been there before but Aaron revels in it - knowing what’s to come, feeling that heat in his blood and the anticipation flooding him. 

“So,” Robert says, setting the beer down on the table. Aaron moves closer, waits for Robert to do the same. “This is just a one time thing, it doesn’t change anything, yeah?”

Aaron nods. Robert’s eyes are strikingly blue-green this close, and his lips are parted slightly. Aaron leans in and Robert lifts his hands to find Aaron’s jumper, pulling him in. 

Robert’s lips are soft at first; he tastes of beer and Aaron feels awkward until -  _ oh _ \- Robert opens his mouth and tentatively slides his tongue against Aaron’s. It sends heat towards Aaron’s stomach, makes his head light. Robert pulls him closer and curls his tongue behind Aaron’s teeth before nipping at Aaron’s lower lip and  _ fuck _ . 

It’s delicious - Aaron’s body reacts almost instantly and soon they get up and stumble towards Robert’s bedroom, fumbling at each other’s clothes in between downright dirty kisses. Robert pulls the t-shirt over Aaron’s head and pushes him down on the bed and Aaron can’t think of a single reason why this shouldn’t be happening. 

 

Aaron wakes up, shifting under the duvet. A soreness spreads through him but also a smile. His eyes open and he takes in the surroundings. Robert’s bedroom is not one he has seen in this light before - the light of a sun-filled morning. He turns, and finally notices the empty bed. 

He sits up and grins. 

He definitely had not expected this as they went out last night. 

After finding his pants strewn on the floor he puts them on before walking through to the kitchen. Robert’s standing there, making coffee while toasting bread, wearing some pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. 

“Mornin’,” Aaron says. His voice is gruff after sleeping, and he feels almost self-conscious standing there in nothing but his underwear in front of Robert. Not that it has ever been an issue before. 

Robert turns around and smiles. “Morning.” He walks over and pours Aaron a cup of coffee. “How’s your hangover?” 

“Not really got one… think I burned most of it off before we fell asleep,” he says, blushing slightly. He briefly thinks back to Robert pressing into him, Robert biting his neck and taking him apart. Robert. His best friend. Who is now smiling and handing him a steaming cup. 

“Toast?” Robert asks. Aaron simply nods before sitting down at the table. “Sleep alright?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron replies. “You?”

Robert grins, nodding. “Last night was…” 

“Yeah,” Aaron says, voice breathy. “I hope you don’t regret…” 

“No,” Robert says, almost instantly. “It was what we both needed, we’re good friends and now we can just…” Robert meets Aaron’s eye and smiles, eyes crinkling. “We can go back to normal.” 

Aaron nods. “Right.” The toaster pings, and Robert quickly sets about preparing a small breakfast. “No need to tell Vic about this, is there?” 

Robert shakes his head. “Busy day?” 

“Meeting Adam to watch the football match later, Pete, Ross and Gerry might join us for a pint or two.” 

“Sounds nice,” Robert says. Their eyes meet and it feels almost comfortable, easy. Like nothing has changed.

They eat breakfast while talking about whatever is on their mind, before Aaron says goodbye and quickly gets dressed. He walks out of Robert’s door and takes the few steps towards his own flat, glancing briefly over his shoulder before unlocking the door and going in to take a long shower. 

 

Aaron’s next few days are busy - he works long hours and spends some time with Liv in the evenings as Sandra is working. He hasn’t spoken to Robert for days, no more than just a nod or a quick hello as one of them leaves the building. 

Not that they haven’t not spoken for days at a time before. It doesn’t feel different, doesn’t make Aaron glance at his phone. 

 

The day has been long - too long - and Aaron wants nothing more than to just relax, watch a crappy film and order a pizza. It’s thursday and maybe if he’s lucky, he can find a Marvel movie to watch, something with a lot of fit men and action. 

He has just opened his front door when he hears Robert’s door open. 

“Hiya,” Robert says. 

Aaron smiles. “On your way out?” 

Robert nods: “Was just about to grab a pizza or summat. Want to come?” He is still wearing a suit, he must have just gotten back as well. 

“Let me just dump some of this,” Aaron replies quickly. He dumps his bag and soon enough they are walking down the stairs and out of the building together. 

“Had a busy week then?” Robert asks. He has his hands in his pockets, squints slightly in the evening sun as they walk down the street. 

“Yeah, had loads on my plate. Liv says hi,” Aaron remembers. 

“Say hi back.” They turn a corner, feet moving in tandem. This is easy - they’ve done this before thousands of times. Aaron takes a deep breath and starts talking, ease returning to it once again.. 

By the time they walk up the stairs any perceived awkwardness has dissipated. Aaron laughs at some joke Robert makes as he opens the door to their floor. 

“Actually, I was thinking of popping on a movie,” Aaron says. “Winter Soldier or something like that. Want to join?” 

“Yeah,” Robert says. “Let me just change out of my suit and I’ll be over.” 

Aaron takes his pizza and sets it up for them on his coffee table. Robert joins him not five minutes later, in jeans and a sweater, and carrying a few beers. He offers one to Aaron wordlessly, and he accepts.

The movie is just what Aaron needs, although Robert’s commentary makes his eyes-roll. He knows too much about the comic books for his own good. But it’s nice; they eat their food and drink a few beers and soon Aaron can feel himself relaxing after a long week, limbs tired and head emptying. As the movie finishes Aaron’s got his feet up, and Robert likewise. 

“I should go,” Robert says. “First patient arrives tomorrow at 8:30.”

“Fuck,” Aaron says. He looks at his watch, cringing slightly as he sees the time. “I should go to bed too. I open the garage tomorrow.” 

Their eyes meet and Aaron’s skin tingles, his temperature rises. Robert smiles and get up, and Aaron ignores it. Just because Robert is a great fuck doesn’t mean that it is ever going to happen again. 

As Robert reaches the front door, however, he turns around, eyes searching. 

“I wanted to… thank you, for the other night,” Robert says. “I’m glad it didn’t change anything.” 

“‘Course not,” Aaron says. “We’re friends, we were just doing the other a favour.” 

“Right,” Robert says. That heat rises again, delicious and deep and Aaron feels his throat go dry. Robert was magnificent in bed - not that he’d ever admit it - and the possibility of having that again, that taut muscle under his fingers and that mouth on him, it makes his fingers itch. 

“If it didn’t change anything the first time…” Aaron says, taking a step towards him. “Then there’s no reason to think it would change anything if it happened again, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Robert replies, voice deep with desire. His eyes are darker now, and his hands are clutched at his sides, no longer touching the handle. 

Which one of them moves first is impossible to say but next thing Aaron knows Robert is pressing him against the kitchen counter, hands under his t-shirt and his mouth on Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron pushes back, gets his hand on Robert’s sweater and pulls it off, quickly followed by his t-shirt. His chest is a broad expanse of freckled skin and muscle. Aaron can’t help but run his hands over it before diving in for a kiss, tongue sliding against Robert’s without shame. 

A moan escapes him as Robert kisses a trail down Aaron’s chest. The scars scattered on his skin are irrelevant now - Robert has seen them many times before, knows exactly what happened and he doesn’t give an inkling that he cares. Aaron places a hand in Robert’s hair as Robert deftly unzips his jeans and takes Aaron’s growing erection into his mouth. 

This was not how Aaron expected to end his evening, hunched over his best friend as said best friend sucks him off but Robert does something with his tongue that makes it hard to breathe properly. 

“Fuck, Robert.” Aaron hears the moan more than he registers making it. 

They end up in the bedroom, Aaron behind Robert as they chase each others pleasure, moving together as Aaron thrusts in and Robert presses back. Aaron kisses the skin below Robert’s ear and Robert grabs at Aaron’s arse as he presses in and Robert moans when Aaron hits his prostate on every move. 

Robert’s a good looking bloke but Aaron guesses this has to be the best angle he has ever seen him from. 

 

It becomes a regular thing. Aaron doesn’t know how they ended up here but a text, a call, a simple invitation now turns into them moaning as they get off; a hand, a mouth, fast and dirty and fucking downright delicious no matter what they do. 

Afterwards they grab a bite to eat, or a beer, or just talk as they lie naked and sweaty on the bed. It’s unlike anything Aaron’s ever done, a friendship with just that added extra that makes his mouth water and his blood boil. 

“What’re you smiling about?” Adam asks. They’re having a pint at the local pub with Vic, and Aaron flashes a grin at Robert, who masks his smile by sipping his pint. “Have you met someone?”

“No,” Aaron replies, a hint of mocking in his voice. “Just… work’s going well at the moment.” 

“Yeah? Good on you, mate.” 

Vic looks between Robert and Aaron, smiling. “Glad to hear it Aaron. Think you might be up for that promotion?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron replies, holding Robert’s eye and hoping the sincerity in his voice is convincing. “I think so.” 

Robert snorts into his beer and Adam just grins. Vic however, just raises an eyebrow. 

 

Robert’s biting down gently onto Aaron’s hip bone, sending shivers through Aaron’s body. As the weeks have passed, sex with Robert has not become boring or routine - Robert is shamelessly giving when it comes to sex, driving Aaron mad with his need to make him moan and blush and shout as he comes. Today is no exception.

“Robert?” Aaron manages, breath shallow as Robert moves ever so close to his cock. Robert simply hums in reply, vibrations running along Aaron’s skin, intoxicating. “Does Vic know?” Aaron asks. 

This makes Robert pause, lift himself up onto his elbows and looking at Aaron with a smirk on his face. “You really asking me about your sister just before I’m about to give you a blow job?” 

Aaron’s mouth goes dry at Robert’s words. He swallows, willing himself to continue. “You haven’t told her anything, have you?” 

Robert shuffles up the bed, biting Aaron’s collarbone before kissing his jaw, before finally pressing his lips to Aaron’s mouth. “I haven’t told her anything,” he says, lips inches from Aaron’s and eyes openly drinking in Aaron’s face, relishing every inch of it. “Have you?” Aaron shakes his head, moves it just a fraction but enough for Robert to nod and smile. “Can I get back to it now?” Aaron nods again, and as soon as Robert has his mouth around him, Aaron forgets his own name. 

 

Adam throws his dart and hits a meagre four, making Aaron laugh. Adam never was great at darts, but he keeps trying and for that Aaron can only thank him - means Aaron wins more often than not. 

“So,” Adam says, “you’re telling me you’re not seeing anyone?”

Aaron tries to keep a straight face, but Adam knows him well. “I’m not,” Aaron insists. 

“You’re awfully busy lately for someone who isn’t seeing anyone,” Adam suggests. He walks over and sits down at the table, allowing Aaron to take his turn. 

“It’s complicated, okay?” Aaron says. 

Adam shrugs, leans back on his chair like he owns the place. “If that’s the case,” he says, “why don’t you go and talk to that bloke over there?”

Aaron throws his third dart and counts his points - 114 - and looks over his shoulder. There’s a guy leaning on the bar drinking a beer and every few seconds he glances Aaron’s way, smiling. He looks nice, kind. He has a jawline that appears to be cut from marble, and brown eyes to match his skin. 

“You think I should?” Aaron asks. There’s a knot in his stomach where there wasn’t one before, hesitation rising where he previously would have already have gotten the bloke’s number. 

“Why not?” Adam challenges. “He’s been looking over for the past 20 minutes, I’d say he’s interested.” 

“Right,” Aaron says. He swallows the lump in his throat. “Be right back then.” 

Aaron approaches the bar and sure enough, not one minute later the guy walks over and stands next to him. Aaron throws him a glance before focussing on getting the bartender’s attention. He orders, and stands in silence while he waits. 

“You come here often?” he asks. He’s smiling and showing his teeth, hand touching his pint on the bar. 

“That your best line?” Aaron counters. 

The bloke shrugs, looks straight at Aaron. “Thought it was worth a shot - I know you haven’t been here much, I would’ve remembered.” 

That makes Aaron turn, lift an eyebrow and - he has to admit, the guy is fit. “I’m Aaron,” he says, holding out his hand. 

“Ed,” Ed says. His handshake is firm and his hands are large. Aaron really didn’t want to notice. “What do you do, Aaron?” 

“Mechanic,” he replies. “You?”

“I play Rugby,” Ed replies. That explains his broad shoulders, his thick arms. Aaron’s drink arrives but he makes no move to join Adam, who is currently staring at his phone to mask his curiosity. Badly. 

“Not much of a Rugby man, me. Love football though.” 

Ed sighs, eyes shining. “Knew there had to be something wrong with ya. I’ll have to change your mind then,” he says. The words are laced with possibility, strong and almost tangible. 

“I could give you my number,” Aaron suggests. “We could watch a game together.” 

Ed’s smile grows, creating small dimples in his cheeks. He’s tall, taller than Aaron. He stuffs his hand into his pocket and fishes out his phone, unlocking it and passing it to Aaron. 

“I’ll text you,” he says, when Aaron’s typing it in. Aaron hands it back and as he walks over to Adam, beer in hand, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. It’s clichéed and tacky but when he takes his phone out of his pocket he looks up to find Ed smiling at him.  _ Text me back, if you’d like _ is all it says. Aaron puts the phone back in his pocket without replying - that happens later, as he walks home, uncertainty gnawing at his stomach and maybe that’s why. He isn’t seeing anyone, so there’s no problem.

 

Robert brings over some chinese food. They end up watching Top Gear on Aaron’s sofa while eating. Aaron’s got his hands on some kung pao chicken and Robert’s eating something with shrimps that made Aaron crinkle his nose. 

“Maybe if you tried it,” Robert suggested as they plated out their food. “You might change your mind.” 

“I doubt it mate,” Aaron replied. He’s never been one for seafood and Robert’s been trying to get him to try it for ages. 

An episode of some Sci-Fi show is streaming on the telly, and Robert’s following it closely, brows knitted and face enthralled. Aaron’s watching as well but then his phone goes off twice in quick succession. Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“You need to get that?” he asks. Aaron shakes his head and tries to ignore it but when his phone buzzes once more, Robert sighs, reaching forward to pause. Robert grabs Aaron’s phone off the coffee table and hands it to him. “Ed seems eager,” he comments. “You fixing his car or something?” 

Aaron swallows. “No, he’s… he’s trying to ask me out.” 

“Oh,” Robert replies. His face falls and Aaron’s stomach drops. 

“I should’ve mentioned it…” he says feebly. “I haven’t said yes.” 

“You should!” Robert says. “It’s not like there’s anything holding you back.” 

Their eyes meet and the knot in Aaron’s stomach is back in full force, making him set his plate down. It’s wrong, Robert’s words are supportive but his eyes are downcast. “We’re just messing around, yeah… doing each other a favour.” 

“Yeah,” Robert says, but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He leans back in the sofa and restarts the episode. “You should go for it,” he says, eyes darting between the screen and Aaron. 

“Alright,” Aaron manages. 

When the food is eaten and the show is over, Robert smiles and pulls Aaron into the bedroom, the incident with the phone forgotten. This time, Aaron sinks to his knees, relishing the way Robert moans his name as if void of meaning, a jumble of letters grows louder when Aaron shifts his tongue and ups the speed. This is what they are good at, talking without saying a word. It’s music to his ears. When Robert dresses makes for the door after they are done, Aaron feels a pang of sadness in his chest, but he lets him go. 

 

Days go by without Aaron hearing anything from Robert. 

It’s weird but they have seen each other almost every day for a month now. Aaron hadn’t even realised, not until it stopped. Now Robert is missing from Aaron’s days, a Robert shaped hole that burns a hole Aaron’s stomach and makes him feel slightly ill. 

When he finally does see him, he catches him outside his flat as Robert gets home after a long day at work. Robert smiles, gives a small wave. 

“Want some food? I have leftovers,” Aaron says. 

Robert shrugs. “I’m really tired, Aaron. Had a kebab on my way home, I’m just going to crash.” 

“Right,” Aaron replies. “See you soon?” 

“Yeah,” Robert says. “Soon.”

 

Ed’s nice. Aaron watches a six nations match with him at the local pub, France vs Wales. The beers are cold and the atmosphere is fun, and he tries to follow as Ed explains the rules to him, even though Aaron quickly realises there are many. After the match Ed walks him home, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips outside the building. His lips are soft and the kiss is sweet, gentle. 

It just doesn’t make Aaron want anything more.

 

Aaron stares at his phone, finger hovering over Robert’s number. 

This is Robert - his best mate, the one he can talk to about anything. The nerves rushing through him don’t make sense, the slight tremble in his fingers foreign. Robert’s always been a part of his life and now there’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a missing piece of his existence. He pictures his life and imagining Robert not a part of it makes him inexplicably sad. 

That’s what makes it click, cogs sliding into place, a light bulb going off in his mind. It’s always been Robert. Robert with his smile and his eyes and his nerdiness and his whole being. How could he even ignore it? The past month has only gone to show just how much Aaron wants Robert, just how many lies he told himself to hide it. Now that realisation has struck he can't believe he never knew, never saw how much Robert made his life better. 

It should be terrifying but instead Aaron finds himself smiling, the confusion gone. A picture of his future clicks into place and there’s nothing he wants more.

 

He gets a coffee from the shop down the street. It’s Saturday, and unless Aaron is really unlucky, Robert’s at home.

If Robert could ever want him, want more, Aaron needs to know.

He knocks on the door and takes a deep breath. He hears footsteps and the lock clicking open and finally sees Robert, surprise etched on his face. 

“Hiya,” he says. “Didn’t expect you…”

“Want a coffee?” Aaron’s voice is shaky but he hands one out to Robert, who takes it. Their fingers brush each other as Aaron hands it over and how did he never notice before? It sends sparks flying up his fingers and through his arm, skin warm where Robert touched it seconds ago. 

“Thanks,” Robert says. He walks over to the kitchen counter and leans against it, taking a sip. “Americano, brilliant.”

Aaron walks over, sets his coffee down without taking a sip. His stomach is too unsettled for that. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Robert says. Aaron nods and Robert raises an eyebrow. “You alright?” 

“I -” he starts hands fidgeting in front of him. “I went out with Ed.” 

Robert freezes but brushes it off, instead saying a small: “Oh.” Silence falls between them. “Have a good time?” 

“It was nice,” Aaron says, hoping his tone conveys the truth of the matter. 

“Right,” Robert replies. “I’m glad, I hope he makes you happy…” His voice is disheartened and Aaron can’t stand it.

Aaron sighs, runs a hand over his face. “I’m doing this all wrong aren’t I.” Robert meets his eyes at those words, face softening slightly. “I went out with Ed and it was fine… it was a good time but it just made me realise…” Aaron trails off. His nerves are building and he can’t seem to get it out right, to say what he wants to say. Robert’s staring at him, arms crossed over his chest as if he is defending himself, shielding from an attack. 

“Realise what?” Robert asks. 

Aaron swallows, takes a deep breath. “I… I think I’m in love with you.” Silence. Deafening and terrifying and Aaron has to keep talking. “It just made me realise that it wasn’t nearly as fun being out with him as it is spending a second with you. You’re my best mate and I think I’ve been in love with you for a while but I’ve been so terrified that I’ve hidden it, pretended it wasn’t there. ‘Cept I can’t anymore because of the past month and how everything we’ve done has only made it clearer that I want us,” Aaron pauses to indicate the two of them, “I want us to be together.” 

Robert’s frozen in place now, hands hanging at his side and mouth open in surprise. “I don’t know what to say…” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Aaron says. It hurts, his heart crumbles but he tries to keep smiling. “I just needed you to know because I don’t want to lie to my best mate.” 

“Aaron, I -” Robert begins but Aaron takes a step back, holds a hand out to prevent any platitudes or pity. 

“Don’t, Robert. It’s fine, yeah?” Aaron manages. He turns around and is almost at the door when Robert speaks, words that would forever be seared into his mind. 

“I love you.” Robert’s voice is brimming with emotion it knocks the air out of Aaron’s chest. He turns around, sees Robert’s watery eyes and uncertain smile. “I love you, Aaron Dingle. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I love you,” he says. 

Aaron’s heart is hammering in his chest now, so loud that Aaron is sure Robert must be able to hear it beat across the room. He takes a step, and then another, until he is standing opposite Robert, drinking him in. The slight quiver of his lip, the freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks, the way his chest rises and falls with shallow breaths. Finally, he takes in Robert’s smile, all-encompassing and radiating pure happiness. 

“You sure?” Aaron says. Robert chuckles, lifts a hand up to cup Aaron’s cheek. Heat flows through them and Aaron bites his lip in an effort to contain the emotions threatening to surface. 

“‘Course I’m sure, you idiot.” 

Aaron grins feels Robert move closer. “Shut up,” he manages and then Robert’s kissing him. 

It’s just as good as Aaron remembers but now it fills his chest with happiness until he thinks he might burst. Robert shifts his head and Aaron opens his mouth and as they deepen the kiss Aaron finds himself free of all worry. This is Robert. This is what he wanted all along.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! I'm [escapingreality51](https://escapingreality51.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi


End file.
